


Normal School life

by Daiten



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiten/pseuds/Daiten
Summary: Kamijou Touma has gone missing and Academy City still moves forward.
Kudos: 10





	1. Transfer Students

**Alright finally done with exams. I now have more time to finish this chapter. I got the idea from this other fanfic and I saw it had a lot of experimental stuff for me. I think the author deleted it so I can't link it but..yea. I only have to finish chapter 2 of the beginning of the end to start on the other works. Enjoy.**

A sheet of darkness creeps its way into the entire mass of Tokyo. The darkening sky was clear and magnificent. Staring into that cloudless field, watching the sprinkles and watchtower of light felt like the key to exposing the truth of the universe and eternal life.

The air in the colorful area of west Tokyo, Academy city, with its high advancements in science and technology was cool and fresh. The stress caused by the impending doom of WW3 has ended and within a few weeks, the lives of the citizens were back to normal.

The deployed militaries were sent back. Agreements were made and peace rained.

But that's only how it seemed from the surface level for those, not in the know.

The school garden.

A massive region With reddish sett- and cobble-stoned roads. The streets were woven complexly and tessellated in strange designs. In the many open squares were marbled fountains with European statues, lit by wrought metal lamps.

It felt almost like a dream seeing how marvelously designed this place was. Something truly of high-class that is only open to the female population.

*Ring Ring Ring*

*Vibrate vibrate*

"Hmm..."

The sound wasn't echoing in the open area of the garden. Instead, it was echoing in a specific building. One strictly meant for the teachers. To be even more specific a room, in a building near the Tokiwadai middle school dormitory, housing a certain deadly woman.

"Hmm.."

The owner of the room was Tokiwadai's dormitory housemaster.

She was rolling in her sleep. The constant ringing of her phone made it very difficult to enjoy the much-needed slumber.

She awoke. Stirring in her sheets she releases a tiresome sigh and takes her hands from underneath the cover to answer the call.

"..Hello....oh....yes." She removed the sheet completely and sat up.

Her beautiful shoulder-length brown hair evenly slid down her back. It was smooth and even, not a single sign bedhead existed.

"Why exactly are you calling me?..no, more like how exactly did you get my number?"

"Hmm...it better be important...What?"

Her irritation only grew as evident by her squinting those already piercing eyes that even without her glasses were still fighting. It could be said even the person on the other side of the phone could feel the ominous gaze this beast of a woman gave.

"....Sigh..fine I shall comply with your demand." After hanging up she reached for her glasses laying on the nightstand then moved to her dresser.

The light invading through the window unveils a slender but toned body in a black vest top and white sweat pants with black streaks to the side.

Her destination was a karaoke business located in district 15. After leaving the taxi in her blue suit and stockings, she made her way inside and told the clerk about the appointed room where she was expected to be.

When she reached the private room and peeked inside she was met with a group of 5 people. On the table, she saw litters of cans and chips, some finished and some weren't.

The Karaoke booth was a purple room, darkly lit, with its only source of light being a disco ball. It was a small room that appeared quite spacious due to the arrangement of its contents. The couch was a semi-circular dinners booth placed to the back, behind a glass table and a flat-screen television hanging on the wall.

In the center, a woman dressed in a green jersey gave her a tight lip smile.

"Thanks for coming."

The other adult on her left did a chin jester to welcome her while the three children, seated on the far end, never made any moves to confirm her presence.

Her eyes were locked on those children. It had nothing to do with the fact that they didn't show any respect nor was it cause they were unexpected existences. There was just a problem with those two girl's appearances.

"How about you take a seat. This might take a while." The jersey woman encouraged with her hand.

She took a seat at the farthest end of the curve on the right. That way she can have everyone in her line of sight.

"Long time no see, Kichijoji-san." The jersey woman said resting down her drink.

"Ahh, yes indeed. It is good to see you, Yomikawa-san."

The other adult stopped eating and pointed at her chest.

"Hey. What about me?" She smiled as she said so.

She drew Kichijoji's attention.

The adult was a skinny build woman with straight black hair cut short, dressed in a maroon silk shirt and pants over a grey jacket.

"Yes, you as well, Yoshikawa-san."

"You can be hurtful sometimes, you know that? And it wouldn't kill you to smile. How ar-"

"I smile when the situation calls for it, this just isn't one of those times. You did wake me up around 2 in the morning to meet you after all." Kichijoji cuts Yoshikawa's teasing. "Now that we are finished with the formalities, let us discuss my presence here."

"Ahaha, straight to business. Yeah sorry about that, Kikyou and I needed to urgently talk with you. This couldn't be put off."

'For them to call me this late and say that, just how serious is this situation and how do those three kids play into this?' Kichijoji glanced at the kid in her peripheral vision. 'They can't be Yomikawa's children. I know that for a fact. And they aren't that girl sisters, their age and appearance wouldn't add up' Kichijoji judge.

Yomikawa's face and tone instantly turned serious. She bends her body forward and turns her head in Kichijoji direction.

"Listen we kinda got mixed up in a really dangerous plot and we need your cooperation to survive at least. I want to enroll the people in this room into Tokiwadai middle school."

"Excuse me?"

"Well.. we want to take refuge in the school Garden which tends to its population of high-class girls, but we can't have that unless we join one of the 5 elite girl schools," Yomikawa said indicatively.

Like a relay between compatible partners, Yoshikawa continued.

"Students who reside within the city or go to school there have cards that they use to pass the entrance of the area. Ordinary students require permission from adults and current students to gain access to the area. Barricades are not only used to keep out intruders, Items shipped in and out received a special inspection with a record. The area is full of cutting-edge technology that isn't allowed outside the school and they have facilities and budget needed to protect it all so 2,458 cameras in total monitor the streets and establishments of School Garden, and since the information, there is highly classified any rumors would be regarded as false."

"We couldn't choose Nagatenjouki Academy since they must have a degree of success in the past to enter, These three don't have a past that is recorded. Unlike Tokiwadai, entry is not restricted and it lacks everyday establishments. The security might be higher but it's only limited to the school, there is also the problem of employment for Kikyou and me there. There isn't a job there she wants and I'm a PE teacher. The school garden is one of the safes places which follow the needed criteria." Yomikawa finished.

"I see...but I can't do that," Kichijoji added after shaking her head. "I have zero authority in a situation this delicate. That is for the administrator to decide besides Anti-Skill could protect you. "

"That last sentence seems to hold some poison in it." Yoshikawa pointed out. She took a sip of her juice and pointed at something on the table. "Hey, Aiho could you pass the chips?"

"Thanks."

"No, not at all. It's just unfortunate. To think Anti-skill is more open to influence."

"As much as it hurt me to admit, it is true. But please, I know if it's you, our safety would be guaranteed. We aren't necessarily asking you to get them in this late. We already had steps put in place and presented their enrollment to the Tokiwadai administration some time ago. All I need you to do is completely sell them on it and extinguish any doubt."

Kichijoji brows rose as she stared at Yomikawa.

"...How did you achieve that exactly?"

"First you must tell me...are you going to help or not?"

An air of silence filled the small room. Both Yomikawa and Kichijoji locked eyes,neither side willing to look away.

"...Fine then. If you say it's true, then I shall help you..somewhat. Let me test them first."

Adjacent to her a large breasted teenage girl with chestnut hair and eyes, wearing a pink and white ao dai sat beside a skinny albino teen with moppy white hair and red eyes. Leaning asleep on the left side of the albino was a girl who resembled the other teen but around the age of ten.

"How would you determine the ground state of a quantum system with no exact solution?" Kichijoji asked no one in particular.

The chestnut hair teenager raised her index finger, telling Kichijoji to wait for her response. After finishing chewing up the Cheetos snack, she picked up the can of strawberry juice and took a sip.

"Easy." She said, giving a mischievous snicker. "Misaka would guess a wave function and vary it's parameters until she found the lowest energy solution."

'Misaka...?'

The one calling herself Misaka just gave a cocky smile and went back to eating.

"Alright...White hair. Do you know how to integrate x2 times e to the minus x?"

"Huhhh, such a pain. I know Tokiwadi is a school with a higher course than most but these questions are so stupid. Use Fineman's trick and differentiate under the integral sign, you happy."

Kichijoji ignored the albino and turned towards Yoshikawa.

"Seems you've taught them well. " She praised. 'Attitude needs adjusting but well taught nonetheless.'

"Oh no, I never taught any of them." Yoshikawa's chips covered hand moved in rejection.

"Hmm.." Kichijoji pointed her ring finger in the direction of the small child. "That child would be the problem. Is she at their level?"

"In terms of esper level, she's a level 3. Academically she's not there yet, but she is an eager and quick learner."

".....I can say I'm satisfied."

Yomikawa leaned her body back on the couch and began smiling in relief.

"Whoo...Thank you. I knew I could count on you, Kichijoji-san." With her hand scratching her head she continued. "The Board Chairman of Academy City was the one who gave the recommendation."

"..."

Kichijoji's eyes became sharper and her face firmed up.

"Why would the Chairman do that?" Her eyes turned to the children then back to Yomikawa. " And how exactly do they play in this?"

"Sorry. I can't give you the specifics." Yomikawa said solemnly.

"...I see...Seems you are wrapped up in a more dangerous situation than I first thought."

"This is for the best. Even though you are helping us it's best for your safety if I don't tell you the whole story. The more information you know the more danger you would be in. I'm sure you've already come to some kind of conclusion but I urge you to not pursue this any further."

What Yomikawa meant was pretty simple. Following ignorance is bliss saying. And she hated that thing. How can anyone live ignorant of someone in danger? Turning a blind eye, playing stupid, making up excuses, people like those pisses her off and most of all ...she pisses herself off.

Kichijoji shifts her line of sight towards the ceiling. In the world of adults that is how you survive. Especially in a fucked up place like Academy City.

"Damn it Yomikawa."

Yomikawa leaned her body up and clenched her fist tightly. She was oozing resolve.

"I promise. I will protect your children with my life."

Since Kichijoji had a history with that woman, both in school and adulthood, she knew the weight those eyes held.

"I am more than suitable to do so..as long as you're in there, I will make sure these people are safe. But Can you at least introduce them."

should anything happen she would protect her students with her own hands.

.

.

.

A couple of hours after the negotiation between Yomikawa and Kihijojis finished, a girl dressed in pale yellow frog pajamas was up.

"Hello?"

In her hand was a green smartphone designed with glitter and frog stickers. It was far past midnight but due to an unexpected phone call, she wasn't allowed to sleep.

"......"

It was only 5 seconds in but she felt impatient. No one would answer.

"...I'm hanging up now." She said irritably.

She had no way to know who this was or what they wanted but whether for good or bad reasons an unknown number was reaching her. To someone like her, there was no 'just hang up' option. This is a chance of getting ahead. No matter the purpose this midnight call could hold some unknown value. So She waited, hoping for an answer before they called her bluff.

"...It's me."

Her mind froze.

"We need to talk." The caller's voice was cold and emotionless.

In an instant her world stops. Her breeding became sporadic and she felt light-headed.

The voice that spoke up..was one she knew all too well. It was the voice of a monster, one which made your blood boil before it began to curdle.

It was the voice of a person who etched their being into her soul. A monster who haunts her even when she isn't dreaming.....it was...

"....Meet me at the park in District 7, I'll be on the bench near the vending machine."

The call disconnected. Without even having a chance to confirm or deny the request, that person put it to an abrupt end.

The glittered phone slipt through her hands. A low thump was heard as the phone bounced on the bed.

She was left hanging in a daze, tightly clenching the chest region of her pajamas. The sound of her breathing could be heard echoing through the room.

Flashes of images accompanied by sound passed through her mind.

Gunfire!

Pale skin!

Screaming!

Blood!

"..Haa ..Haaa ..Haaa" She was hyperventilating. What was going on with her? What is this....? Unease? anticipation? Fear or maybe it's anger?

She wasn't sure which.

It was past midnight and all public transportations was shut down until 6 Am tomorrow. The adults, the only ones allowed to fill the streets were scattered all over. Some inside buildings, eating, partying, or just discussing and others outside palling around.

But in the district 7 park, two teenagers could be seen consulting. A chestnut hair girl dressed in a winter Tokiwadai uniform and a skinny pale skin red-eye albino in a purple and white hoodie.

Near that faulty vending machine the girl stood peering down on the White hair figure. Both their eyes locked on each other. There was nothing but silence. No cicadas signing, no beating of the wind nor was their buzzing of the streetlights along the floor. Neither spoke a single word..all they did was stare for what felt to them like hours.

But this silence went on far too long.

"..Not that the silence isn't welcoming and all but I can't stay late." She said jadedly.

But despite what she said, she was thankful for it. That moment of silence gave her more time to sort out her thoughts.

As odd as this may sound she's always wanted to face this person again. The times they have met were never a good one; they were the most scarring, but despite all that, she still wanted to face them.

For her to move on, overcome, and conquer she must face her past with her head up high. She doesn't know whether this holds for them or not but this is her resolve.

"..Whatever." They said nastily, rolling their eyes at her and taking a sip of coffee.

Misaka took a glance to the right of the bench and noticed two open cans of black coffee leaning on the metal foot.

'....'

With a grunt, the albino motioned their head for her to sit.

Misaka sighed and sat on the farthest end next to them. Rather than facing the albino, she set her head forward, staring into the distance.

"Sigh..! Firstly listen railgun, don't think I call you here to apologize. I intend to repay my debt to the clones, but I have no intention of apologizing to you. You and I are responsible for that experiment, you know that right?" They said curtly, running their fingers through their moppy white hair.

"Of course, I too intend to make up for my sins but I never once imagined you apologizing. the thought of it makes me sick. I think I want to throw up now."

Her expression didn't change. There were no signs those words got to her.

"The mere thought of talking to you makes me want to throw up, I even did it before you got here. A waste of perfectly good coffee."

"Hmm?" Misaka watched the can hang from their fingers. "who would have thought a monster like you would like that stuff? No, now that I think about it black coffee does suit someone like you, bitter just like your life and personality."

"Are you insinuating they manufacture this brand for people like me only, besides what's wrong with liking bitter things?" The albino squinted one eye and took another sip. "It gives a sense of calm, it is the natural/purest state of a drink before being messed with. All sweet drinks frigging does is unnecessarily stimulate your brain, it's the flavor of people with childish whims. Just like your dumb obsession with that stupid frog."

"Gekota isn't childish nor is it a stupid frog" She spat facing the white demon, glaring. "It's something for people of all ages beside I merely collect them as a hobby!"

"Have you forgotten I spend a considerable amount of time with them." The albino said matter of factly, tapping the now empty can against the bench.

Misaka's brows lightly twitched. she admitted their words.

That specific subject was bound to appear, it is what ties them together after all but she was hoping to ease in a bit longer. It was too much a touchy subject than they sounded it out to be. It already eats at her already wounded heart.

She regained her composure and turned her head away

" Just like how black coffee gives you a sense of calm, gekota gives me serenity. It holds a special place in my heart, it's something that acts as my reference point. " She laments, the soft hiss of laughter left the corner of those soft lips. "This is so strange...Here I am talking to a mass murder but I feel pretty calm."

"You've just realized you're a strange person." The albino muttered.

"Perhaps I am.. perhaps not, maybe it's because you've changed. You are a different person now than the person you were before."

" Ahn?"

Only one of them stared at the other.

"It's not hard to tell, your behavior, and the look in your eyes. They display a sense of change.. besides if it's that idiot that's all the more season to think so." She concluded. "Hey, what's your interpretation of me now?"

Misaka didn't know why this was so but she wanted to hear their interpretation of her.

Turning their head back forward they released a breath of a sigh. "You're annoying."

"Hmm? Can't a monster like you do a basic observation, even a catatonic person could do as much." She countered, her tone a bit sardonic.

"Tch. You are indeed different than the you from before."

Both their eyes met.

"In what way?"

"..... I can tell...the dark side has sunk its teeth deep into you."

Like moths drawn to the flames both their attention was on the now flickering broken vending machine.

A bitter smile carved it's way on Misaka's face as she leaned on the bench rest, observing the shimmering stars.

"If the me from before saw the way the me now resolves things, they would be surprised. Feels more like I lost the flair I used to have, it really pisses me off how that idiot can still stay the way he always was ..but that just goes to show his strength."

An idiot that is a level 0 but who would stop at nothing and succeed to save the people right in front of him. To her, he was an important presence. One she desperately tries to reach but ultimately fails.

One can't help but correlate her quest for power with the story of Icarus's wings. Though if anyone blatantly said that to her she would make a snarky remark and deny it all the while still hunting. No matter what it takes. As long as she can reach his territory and fight with/for him she will press on.

"I ain't no church confessional. If you're looking, one should be built somewhere in the City."

"You need that more than I do, walking chopstick."

"That's your best retort."

"You're only saying that cause you don't have a comeback just admit it saves you the embarrassment."

"Defective taser. "

"Hard face albino."

"Tomboy."

"Bobblehead."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

A heavy cold breath left her mouth.

"Didn't you say we need to talk."

"You'll see me in Tokiwadai tomorrow."

"W-what!?" She asked bewilderingly facing the albino. It took her a couple of seconds to process what she just heard. "You messing with me right!? Why the hell would you be there.. you're a dude...you are a dude right?"

"Funny."

Misaka violently swung her head in denial. If it wasn't thanks to her thorough research on him she would unmistakably take him for a girl.

Apart from his bitter voice, his features were women like. A slender body masked with delicate pale skin, glittering ruby quality eye's and shoulder-length white hair that appears silvery when barely illuminated.

"No No like seriously...why the hell would you be there?"

"Circumstances."

"Is that all you gonna give me?"

"What else do you need..?"

"Wh-wa-wait.Hold up just hold up. You just can't say that and think I'll instantly get it. I mean obviously, you told me in advance to nip the problem in the bud, but you gotta give me more."

"Certain things happen, danger, seeking asylum in a school garden"

"I can gather as much mop stick!" Misaka drew her face a few centimeters closer. "Give me specifics."

"Your clones are going to be there as well."

Her eyes opened wide and her head began to ache, she was starting to suspect they were doing this to mess with her.

"NO LIKE SERIOUSLY HOLD UP! You're dropping too heavy an info too ambiguously."

"Huuh you're such a pain. What's not there to get."

She was at the end of her tether with his reluctance.

"Your being an unnecessary asshole!"

"My life and two of your clones' lives are in danger, to guarantee our survival we need to seek protection in the overly guarded school garden."

"How is that any different than what you said a minute ago?!"

"It sums up everything perfectly for you to digest."

"Don't play coy. I want specifics, who and why!?"

"I'm sure you can guess the who part."

Misaka pinched the bridge of her nose and finally calmed down.

"I doubt hiding in Tokiwadai would stop the chairman advances so it's either a member of the Board or an independent person/faction. Even that is too wide a spectrum but I would go all in and say it's the former. So again, who from the board, why now and only two clones?"

"Going after them is a waste of time railgun.." The pale boy hobbled to the vending machine, slid in his money, pressed his preferred drink, and waited. "It's the entire board of directors, why now and only two is unnecessary."

"Really. The entire board of directors is threatening two of my sister's lives and you dare say it's unnecessary!" She rose from her seat, shouting. Her oil painted brown eyes glinting dangerously.

"Onee-san says Misaka as Misaka calls out to big sister with excitement!"

"Sup, Onee-tama."

"E-eh?" Mikoto was swept out of her anger by the two mysterious voices.

"Stupid thing stole my money." The albino complained to no one.

She was stunned as she turned around and spotted the two figures.

They were clones, illegally manufactured to be slaughtered by Academy City's top rank level 5. In the world, only 9,969 of them remain. Their purpose, to serve the first rank level 5 esper in reaching the hypothetical and all-powerful level 6.

One girl an older her with a big chest and menacing grin. Her eyes were the same color as her hair but with orange irises and dark circles under them. She was dressed in a pink and white ao dai and had a pink scarf around her neck. The other was a 10-year-old in a thick winter coat and a long hair antenna.

" H-he- wait you... and... another different one but older?" Mikoto tilted her head, inspecting the older her thoroughly.

"Hey, this Misaka is called Misaka Worst thank you very much." The older said, smiling mischievously.

"And Misaka is called Last order says Misaka as Misaka finally gets the chance to introduce herself to onee-san."

"Haa, this whole thing has been one big headache"

The boy became fed up with the machine and began to leave.

"Hey wait. I-" Mikoto stretched out her arms, pleading.

"I can't handle any more of your shit railgun."

With those words, he wobbled away leaving awful words behind.

"Figures tou-san would half-ass this."

'Tou-san?'

She faced that girl named Worst, who has an air of delinquency about her.

"Well, Misaka did follow him here to resolve this so whatever."

"No you didn't, state Misaka as Misaka tells the truth, you just came cause you wanted to see his efforts fail."

"Kek Ke kk,yea. But it was such a disappointment. Misaka thought Onee-tama would violently curse him out."

"Wa-hold up. Please someone explain this to me."

"Don't worry onee-san, says Misaka as Misaka reassures you. We'll explain things."

"Hold up a minute runt. This Misaka forbids it,onee-tama must promise to treat us first."

"Ahh! Good idea, says Misaka as Misaka agrees with sister-chan."

"Ugh."

"Oh-oh,Misaka wants a gekota coloring book, says Misaka as Misaka raises her hand and making her demands."

"Misaka wants a two-tier chocolate cake."

Both sisters were beaming with happiness. Last Order more so, evident by her hopping around with sparking in her eyes.

Gritting her teeth, Mikoto reluctantly agreed to her trolling sisters.

She made her way to the vending machine and committed an act of crime, much to the shock of last Order and pleasure of worst, destruction of property.

The Tokiwadaii ace lifted her foot, electricity sparking from the smooth skin. With a deep breath, she swerved her body around and kicked the vending machine, Crackles of electricity followed by a loud thump resounded in the cold air. With a clanking sound of metal hitting metal three cans of sodas spewed out.

It was something of a mystery that there wasn't a single dent detected after the many beatings she gives it. Was Mikoto that skilled or is the machine that sturdy?

She threw two of the cans towards her sisters and opened hers. Taking a sip she took a seat on the bench between the two and listened to their story. They spend about an hour talking, sometimes shifting topics between favorite movies, books, and gekota(Last Order&Mikoto). Mostly anything to help them bond with the original. She could tell they were, for some reason, avoiding certain topics and withholding information, only providing the minimal amount.

.

.

.

Daybreak.

It was 6 in the morning when an alarm clock chirped.

A girl with straight maroon hair rose from under her cover to silence the ringing. Her tired eyes surveyed the dorm room, stopping on the other member.

The petite first year stretched, her red pajamas stature exposed to the morning rays. After a small yawn, she makes her way to the ace of Tokiwadai.

with light pushes and whispering onee-sama into her ears she attempts to wake her up.

"..mm..mm. Five more minutes." Mikoto somnolent.

"Onee-sama you need to get ready. I've warned you about staying up late and playing that frog game. This is no one else fault but you own."

Mikoto wrapped herself tightly like a gift, her sheets the wrapper. Her silky body pressed intimately on the paper wall. “I don't wanna” was all Kuroko got.

"You know the dorm mistress will severely punish you, right?"

Mikoto let out a vexing sigh and unwrap the gift that was her. Facing Kuroko, her foul expression screamed 'I need sleep.'.

Her eyes were squinted but clear signs of pink were present. Unlike most days where she would wake up with her hair in the same manner she left it the day before, today was different. As if looking like she was exposed to static electricity multiple strands of hair peeked out. It was so chaotic it created a nest to accommodate birds.

"Good morning," Kuroko said, jolly.

"Save me your patronizing." Mikoto rubs her eyes.

"Hehehe, alright alright. As long as onee-sama agrees Kuroko knows best." Kuroko took a moment to wipe the drool from her mouth and giggled. "Now that you agree, how about we get rid of that unsightly underwear and try out one of those special panties I brought you, maybe dump the shorts to flaunt it."

"Oh but wait. That would mean people other than me might see you dress kinky." With cartoon-like motions, Kuroko squirm. " NO! NO! NOOO! I don't want..but then again it's a rare opportunity. Aaaaa I can't choooose!"

Mikoto slowly lifts her arms, grabbing a hold of her roommate's glittering cheeks.

"I might be too tired to blast you but I can still pinch." Repeatedly she twists and pulls the lump of many muscles, fat, and tissues that were kuroko's cheeks until they turned a light hue of pink.

"Owei Owei. Bhut I'm just tchrying to boost yougr sex appeal." She lets go of the mushy flesh. "I don't need that."

After saying that she got up off the bed to stretch.

Kuroko rubs the sore area and reluctantly complied with her onee-sama's words. To her, she wouldn't be her beloved if she lost those special tendencies. She just enjoys these little banter they have with each other. Though she wouldn't complain and would enjoy seeing her onee-sama in sexy clothing her efforts till now have failed.

"Part of me wished you were in the third year so we could spend today's mixed class together but the other half is relieved because it means I get a longer time with you."

"Oh, that was today?"

"I know it doesn't concern you because you're a 2 year and all but you could at least know about my schedule. I know your's"

"That's 'cause you're a creeper." With a heavy heart, Kuroko took three steps back. "That so hurtful!"

Kuroko then ventured into the bathroom

25 minutes passed and she emerged with her lower half warped in a pink towel.

Her skinny legs were smooth, the way the x-rays refracted from her skin made her shine. The partially wet hair gave a somewhat sexy aura to her figure.

finishing drying her hair with the towel around her neck, Kuroko took a seat at the desk. She began combing her hair.

"It's all yours,onee-sama?" she said, tying her hair in double twin-tails with a red ribbon.

"Yawn. Ok."

Mikoto was 27 minutes early for homeroom. In a school for the prestigious, it is always good to be punctual. The ordinary classroom was filled with about a fourth of the students, some were gossiping while others were reading in silence.

To the back of the class with her head supported by her right arm, Mikoto stared blankly out the window. Students and teachers alike could be seen entering through the front gate all happily.

With nothing but her thoughts, Mikoto sat there in silence. Waiting until the class clock hits 8 for the class to begin.

It's been weeks now since WW3 had ended but there hasn't been word of that idiot's existence. Mikoto was starting to become worried, her heart felt like it was being crushed by water from the greatest depths of the ocean.

Is he really alright? Could he have survived that? No, right now she needs to suppress those thoughts and shove them to the back of her mind. There was a problem that needed her utmost attention. She doubts that idiot is the type of person to leave that nun alone.

At the high pitch ringing, flocks of students rushed into the classroom followed by the homeroom teacher. After taking attendance, where one student was absent, she welcomed in three familiar figures.

The entire class's attention was stolen.

Wow. Those two look like Miss Misaka. I had no idea she had siblings.

Words like those filled the room.

They were the same figures she had chatted with last night. All three were now dressed in the Tokiwadai winter uniforms.

The two girls who were spitting images of Mikoto smiled, different smiles, and introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to be here. Misaka's name is Nio Misaka. It's nice to meet you all, says Misaka as Misaka introduces herself."

"Misaka's name is Mio Misaka. Thank you for taking care of Onee-tama and Misaka hopes you do the same for her." She said with a smug grin.

They all turned in the direction of the other girl who bore the same surname. "hmm." Was Mikoto's only response to their gaze.

Drawing back their peering eye's Mio continued. "This pretty snow-white here is Yuriko Suzushina" Mio walked up to the figure, ruffled their hair, and pulled their body to her. "Or as Misaka likes to call her, Yuriko-nee and more famously her Tou-san." She snickered.

The girls went into an uproar over pretty little 'miss' snow-white.

The crippled 'girl' had shoulder-length snow color hair, running between and stopping at her' bright crimson eyes. In 'her' hair was a white flower clip on the left side and around 'her' neck was a choker that has wires extending to the back of 'her' earlobes. The black color perfectly contrasted with the paleness of her skin. To support that fragile body that looks like a simple gust of wind could topple over, was a grey modern design cane with 4 fingers like extensions at the tip end.

Unbeknownst to the class, Mio was receiving small jabs to her ribs followed by low growling from the irritated Yuriko.

The teacher clapped to silence the chatter.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down, everyone. They might only be here for two sessions before leaving for the third year but you still need to learn." She continued "Miss Suzushina and the others please take the empty seats at the back."

Mikoto's gaze followed her teacher's finger. Three empty desks were momentarily put out for the new arrivals.

'Getting in here through official channels wouldn't be an easy task. They would have to have access to the BANK. Who exactly helped them and why would they? They would have to be pretty high up to achieve this. Could it be someone from the Tokiwadai board who overlooked them... no that isn't this school's way, maybe someone outside altered the BANK data. The board of directors, Anti-Skill, hospitals, and judgment. Those are the only people who should have open Clearance. But not enough to alter information. That would only be the Chairman himself..but that doesn't make sense...someone must have hacked into the BANK. Hmm.. can they even be trusted?'

Soon after they sat, the other teacher arrived and the class began. Two sessions passed like a Ferris wheel and just like that English was over. Like clockwork, the other teacher arrived and it was now time for physics.

"Alright everyone open up your books to page 328. You three new students please find someone to share a book with."

They did as told. Both Mio and Nio took a seat at their Imouto's desk. She was a bit startled at first but calmed down a second later. To guarantee all three could see she placed the book at the center where the two desks are meeting. Suzushina on the other hand partnered with a black hair bold cut girl who wore thick reading glasses.

Just like the first two sessions, the Physics class was nothing out of the mundane. As the bell hit for break class ended and the teacher left.

Two large groups of girls encircled the new arrivals like a well trained tactical assault team. They bombard the three with questions.

The group that gathered around 'miss' snow-white asked pretty much the same old typical transfer student questions and received silence as a response. For some reason rather than taking the stillness as an insult, the girls screamed in pleasure and behaved as if it added to her beauty.

The questions directed at Mikot's two sisters however were answered in kind. And the one who relieved the information on the test paper was...

"Where did you two use to leave before coming here?" A curly hair blond asks.

"We had to stay in Shinjuku until everything died back down. We're just so happy onee-tama was safe."

"Mmm...mmm. Misaka is happy that her big sister was ok. She has to thank you all for taking such good care of her and sweeping away her worries, says Misaka as Misaka is grateful.

"Ahh, Nio's so cute!" Gushed a short brown hair girl.

"Nehe. Thank you says Misaka as Misaka is happy that you recognize her greatness." She said puffing out her chest

"Ahhh she's too adorable. I wish she was my sister." A blue-haired twin-tail girl cried out.

"I'm so jealous." A tiger hair girl whispers.

"Isn't she too young to be here though?" A fluffy hair girl wondered.

"Wait what year is she in?" Asked a girl with long blue silky hair.

"The teacher said they'll leave for the third year after mix classes so" Chided a girl with pink hair, who's bangs reached her collar bone.

"She must be a special case. Expected no less from Miss Misaka family." They shook their heads in agreement.

"Nene What's your favorite food, Misaka...Wait, that's a problem. Can I call you Nio-san..please?"

"Yea Misaka would love that, says Misaka as Misaka is happy she gains a friend."

"Can I call you that too?" Begged a blue hair girl with buns.

"Me too." They all beseech.

"Of course, you all can. Misaka wants to be friends with everyone here Misaka declares."

"Oh my god, she's so precious. I wonder if Misaka-san was like that when she was young?"

"I wish I could see that."

"Why do you two talk in third person and keep saying Misaka in your sentences?" A rem hair cut girl asks.

Mikoto's body felt a chill of fear when she observed the fake distressful face of the biggest sister.

"It's a verbal tic. Misaka picked it up when Onee-tama left home to come here. When mom and dad were preoccupied with work onee-tama would be there for us. But when onee-tama left we were so hurt that we would say Misaka days on end to comfort ourselves."

"Ohhh, that's so sad." Mikoto Avoided the disapproving gazes of her classmates and nervously laughed.

"Why do you call Suzushina-san Tou-san?” Wondered a braided green-haired girl.

Mio's smile grew twice more.

"Simple. Yuriko-nee acts more like a boy than a girl, she treats us more like a father than a mother," Mio's head inches closer and her voice becomes lower. "and she doesn't have any assets if you catch Misaka's drift."

"Do you two want to hang out with us?"

"We can probably show them around-"

"None of you will do such a thing." An authoritative voice cut in. The assault team and Mikoto's shoulders jump. That voice, though normal, was enough to send a chill down their spine.

Standing at the entrance of the door was Tokiwadai's very own demon. She was a tall woman dressed as a well-mannered office boss. Her eyes,cold, piercing, and unforgiving.

She did not ask whether Mikoto was free or not.

"Miss Misaka." Mikoto's head swung in her direction "You are tasked with showing the three new students around the school."She made her demand clear and would not tolerate diffidence.

"Y-yes ma'am." compiled the chaperone.

"How about you start now."

Mikoto shot up from her seat and motioned the three to follow.

The amount of time she had to show them around was very limited. The bell only sounded for a break so she gave them the essential knowledge. Their first destination was the cafeteria, followed by the gymnasium, then the art room and now they were at the library.

The interior was a very pale yellow luminescence which compliments the polished floors and walls covered with cherry wood. Its size was like it's own public building rather than a school compartment.

They were standing on the walkway near the door that connected to the staircase to give a two landing, two flight stairway. It was an atrium view library with tons of girls on each floor,some sitting, checking shelves, and conversing.

There were four floors in total, including the ground floor, each with packed bookshelves. The three risen floors exposed to the halls like a three-sided box gave the illusion they were supported by the many shelves between each floor.

The checkered ground floor held five rows of long tables with the lower bookshelf, many pillar supports, lining the three shallow regions underneath the ascending levels.

Despite the many contents, books, tables, and reception desk, there was still ample space for students to maneuver the ground floor.

With the basic tour finish, Mikoto reached for the phone in her skirt and checked the time.

"Ok, that's it for now." She puts it back and walks to the door, her hands grasping the nob as she looks back. "I still have some time to enjoy my break. So, let's go." She gestured with her head.

"Uhh Misaka wants to explore more, says Misaka as Misaka hangs her head dejectedly." The physically youngest of the three sisters did just that and slowly walked towards Mikoto.

"Yawn. Great. let's hurry, this was too much of a snore-fest." The oldest followed suit behind Last Order.

When the three sisters gathered. Mikoto called out to the other transfer student.

"Aren't you coming?"

The albino didn't look back but still responded.

"No, I'm staying."

"What? Don't you want to eat? Misaka was thinking we could all eat together, says Misaka as Misaka hopes you change your mind."

"I barely eat often and now you want me to do it three times in one go."

Last Order smiled as if understanding something. She turned back around and motioned for Mikoto to open the door so the three of them could spend time together.

"Sigh. Alright then."

After some time of asking and searching, Yuriko descended the stairs with her crutch and book in hand to the tables. They were 8 ft tables, running parallel in two's, with eight chairs at each set. At the horizontal seam where they meet, four lamps with a green shade run straight across.

Yuriko took a seat at the middle row, third column section, and began reading a book entitled "The Multiverse."

He was reading about Dimensional theory. This was the focal topic in physics class. Though he just arrived and only had an attendance of one, his knowledge on the parallel dimension was quite vast. String Theory, Deja Vu Theory, Black Hole cosmology, Anthropic principle, and even Occams Razor were all things he's learned before reaching adolescence. There was no point in choosing this book other than to kill time.

Behind him, delicate footsteps came to a halt. He sat there, turning the finished page with his right hand and supporting his head with his left.

The girl was a brunette with tame curly hair that ended at her chin.

"Why hello there, Suzushina-san. You are rather studious. Well, I guess that's to be expected yo-."

"You took your sweet time." She was cut short by Yuriko's dreary voice.

The unknown girl titled her head. Her curved tips rub against her chin as her smile never left.

"Hmm? I don't follow."

"There isn't any point in playing dumb, Mental out."

Yuriko couldn't see it but she knew that the girls smirking grew.

The bunch of hair in the middle ran 2 inches past her nose, leaning to the right. The others hovering over were thin and passed her purple eye's which had a yellow star.

.

.

.

The electric triplets made their way through a street on the left to a not so well known cafe shop. It wasn't that the shop was inferior or anything to the others, it was just not that well known.

The reason only had to deal with the feel.

This shop lacked the overall ambiance of being high class. It was more a cafe shop in the countryside with green pastures than a castle porch in a multicolored garden of flowers. Something the younger girls give precedence too.

From time to time Mikoto would come to visit this place as a means to get away from others. She doesn't do it because of hatred or stress from the people who wish to speak to her but more so the innate desire for solitude. She only wishes to recharge. To spend time alone with her thoughts and let her mind wander without social distractions.

They went inside and took a seat at the giant window beside the door on the far left. This was a location that hadn't had many students visiting frequently so only a handful of older people were present. The amount of people who could disturb them has decreased significantly.

The waiter came and took their orders. When next they saw her she came back with their meals.

"Really, you ordered that." Mikoto stared at the biggest sister, her brows raised.

"What?"

"That's not something people buy as a snack, Can you even finish it off? The dorm doesn't allow you to save meals in their kitchen you know."

Misaka Worst ignored her and took up her utensils to slice a piece of cake.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch,onee-tama."

"Your planning on eating a two-tier chocolate cake with chocolate icing and a Cinnamon French Toast Latte which I may add with my money." Mikoto barked to only get ignored by Worst eating.

"Stop being such a cheapskate. You should be wanting to spoil me besides the brat eats more than I do and most of it is sweets. I think you should scold her not me."

"Heyy, says Misaka as Misaka can't believe you threw her under!"

"Ahh. It was stupid of you to trust Misaka."

"Ughh at least drink some water with it the same with you Last Order." Mikoto poured out two glasses of water and pushed them towards her sisters.

"Ahh look what you did now, says Misaka as Misaka feels betrayed."

"Who drinks water with cake?"

"Considering what you ask for, people like you."

"But I only order a croissant,says Misaka as Misaka reminds you."

"Yes true but if what she says is true which my gut begrudgingly agrees with, your drinking water. Speaking of which. Why a breakfast one? The type for around this time of day wouldn't be that kind. I'm not going to continue questioning her cause it's a pointless headache."

"While we did eat breakfast it wasn't fulfilling, say's Misaka as Misaka tells you the reason."

"We couldn't go out to eat something good. With the risk of being spotted by cameras and stuff."

Mikoto's expressions soften.

"You sure six would be enough to fill you?"

"Mmm mm. It's more than enough, says Misaka Misaka."

"If you want more, tell me, OK." Mikoto smiled.

"Misaka doesn't think this is enough to please her,onee-tama."

"Not happening."

"Ehh. Maybe Misaka should talk with onee-tama's classmates, they'll love this."

"heh Like, that will work. Everything we order is already digitized and best of luck if you think you can beat me in cybernetics"

"Hehehe, have you forgotten this morning performance. Misaka is quite the persuader, a simple sob story is enough to make those people side with her, and with the brats help Misaka will be more than max out."

"Last Order would never agree to that. Right?" Mikoto turned to face said girl.

"Would you by Misaka a gekota lantern,ask Misaka as Misaka checks?"

"Those are super rare and only one exists here."

"Misaka chooses sister-can then, says Misaka as Misaka picks her side."

"How about a compromise then, you don't side with her and I won't make the both of you drink water."

"...Sounds fair, says Misaka as Misaka agrees with those terms."

"Yeah Misaka agrees as well"

'Why do I feel like I lost this bargain' Mikoto thought.

"Waaa. Misaka has eaten too much."Wines Worst, her head resting on the table. "Carry me onee-tama"

"Hey about your guys' situation. Doesn't it seem way too obscure? I mean you're of a different age range and come to think of it I thought the clones could only produce level 2 output."

"Well, you're pretty miss informed. Misaka is a level 4 and the brats a level 3." Worst said, raising.

"I get you but her, a level three? you're so small."

'Then again I was at that stage when I was your age.'

"Of course. Though Misaka has problems controlling the massive output so she cant add an application other than locksmith and being a taser,says Misaka Misaka."

"We were planning on making a specialized weapon for her but you can't bring any of those here and accessing our accounts would come back to bite us."

"What type of weapon?"

"It's leaning more on a gun that draws its basis on thunder. Blasting a powerful electric current to excite the atmosphere and crests a strong shock wave blast. We already have the blueprints for the gun as well as for some gauntlets and shoes following the same principle but to increase her mobility."

"It is possible to achieve that with this school's technology but that requires funding which three new students don't have. Why not let me and the school's curriculum boost her."

"That would work but...Yuriko-nee would want the brat safety to be guaranteed sooner rather than later."

"Abou"

"Misaka is sorry for making things difficult. She wished she could at least manipulate iron sand, like sister-chan."

"Even if you did know how to do that you'll still be worthless."

"Hey now."

"What? Her skills with a knife are competent at best. Against an opponent with her overall specs whether she makes a whip, sword, or a knife she'll lose."

'She isn't wrong. The technology they have in mind for her is definitely best suited for her.'

"Maybe so but you don't have to be mean about it."

"Misaka is just being realistic. This Misaka has combat training in both hand to hand and weaponry."

"You'd still lose against Onee-san though, says Misaka as Misaka makes you feel worthless."

"It wouldn't be much of a fight unless Misaka gagged her and tied her hands."

"Why would you gag me?"

"Tying you down wouldn't be enough so the gag would be blackmail material to send to you know who."

"W-whats wrong with youu?"

"Bwhahaha,the look on your face is priceless. Misaka is going to enjoy her stay here."

"That's the nuisance for you. At least big sister will now Misaka's pain with dealing with her, maybe you could her in check, Wonders Misaka as Misaka wants to rectify this."

"Why am I always bullied by my sisters."

"Ke ke haha. You're my third favorite behind the brat,onee-tama. It's too easy messing with you both. Gyhahaha!"

"How can someone with my same tendency be so cruel ."

"She was meant to be like that. She differs from the normal path of the sisters."

"In more ways than one." Said wort giving a burst of belly laughter that made her groan.

"That's cheating, says Misaka as Misaka points out the unfairness."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that since it makes you feel better."

"Hmph, Misaka is just glad she didn't develop that delinquent personality like you two."

"I don't have a delinquent personality." Mikoto blurted, her first all pink.

"From what Misaka has heard and seen,Misaka begs to differ,says Misaka as Misaka remembers."

"Wa-what do you mean seen?"

"Have you forgotten last night and even a few minutes ago, says Misaka as Misaka brings up those incidents as evidence.."

"If you knew that machine as well as I do, you'd have done the same. And what happened a few minutes ago for you to count it."

"In class, you and sister-chan weren't paying attention to the lesson, says Misaka Misaka."

"That's only because I already knew everything."

"And it was pretty boring. Hoping there are realities out there that hold every one of your life decisions. That's a pile of malarkey, people who think like that are just cowards who can't live with their choices. They cling to those delusions and label them as possible theories. Whether our reality is someone's illusion doesn't matter, each of our lives, dependent, and bound by this world."

"Mmm mmm, Misaka never thought Misaka would here something like that leave her mouth either, says Misaka as Misaka shakes her head in agreement and replies to 10032."

"Are you seriously spreading that through the network?"

"Misaka always spreads everything she sees through the network, says Misaka as Misaka answers honestly."

"Delete that now."

"Can't. Every sister saw it and they said it was amazing. They said their opinion of you have changed, says Misaka as Misaka relays their evaluation."

"Why you little."

' Can't say I disagree on her views. The evidence of that is surrounding me now. The life I lived was just an illusion to the reality of the life they've lived. I can't run away from my sins nor do I want to. I will face this reality, I will fight it. That idiot showed them. He showed me that their reality was just an illusion, he broke them free. They can enjoy this peaceful world that I've known through his efforts. Since he isn't here now..no even if he was here I would still protect this. They are my precious little sisters, I'm not doing this out of duty or obligation. I love them so I will protect them..all of them.' Mikoto thought as she watched the two clones bicker.

.

.

.

"..Oh. I was really hoping you didn't know about me."

"You think I wouldn't research about this place first before entering."

"Well, I was only curious. Some unknown object made its way into my garden. It's pretty natural to want to know, no?. "

"Cut the shit. The good girly act doesn't suit you. I've been in the dark side for a long time and met a lot of nasty people, you might be the best at hiding it but you stink of darkness."

"Dark side? What is that some kind of comic book reference?" She tilted her head.

"Didn't I say playing dumb is pointless. True the information I gathered was public knowledge but don't you dare take me as some fool,5th rank. If you really were curious you would have read my mind long ago your behavior doesn't match up with what I've been told about your personality." Yuriko said, lazily turning a page. "But fine, I'll play along. The reason why you didn't attempt it back in class or when we explored the school was because you knew who I was. And that was your mistake. You proceeded under the assumption your power might be reflected. You must have thought messing with my companions would put you in deep shit hence why you didn't try it on them. You were wise. From the moment, I saw you in class. Whether you attacked me first or last I still would have known. Versatility is what makes me terrifying and reading brain waves falls into my kit. The instant you would have used it ... if you did that back then..well you already know."

A high pitch silent laughter came from behind Yuriko.

"That's quite the grandiose theory. Even though I have a reputation to control others, that exists only in my clique. Interesting though. Your words suggest you weren't wary about me even after knowing my identity beforehand."

"Still at it, huh? Well even though it weirds me out it's understandable. I never said the information was public to those in the dark or light but you already knew which I meant. You did a really good job not leaving any tracks that tied you to the dark side so I have zero evidence to prove it but I wasn't seeking any recognition from you. I'll tell you this though if I didn't meet you I would have thought you were from the light."

A short pause of silence existed between before Mental out spoke up.

" What gave it away?" She daringly walked closer. Her mouth inches away from his ear. "I was sure there were no discrepancies."

"Your eyes. As good as you are as much as you try, your eyes have told me everything. Train your facial muscle all you like but if you can't hide the glint your better off not faking. I've met many variations of people from the dark side but none have ever tricked me. There's always some traces left behind." His behavior nor tone changed.

Pulling her head away she watched with gleeful eyes. Even after everything her smile did not falter.

"Your observational ability must be quite high if you manage to read me that quickly. The eyes are the window to the soul, I got found out by something as lame as that."

"..." Only the sound of paper turning could be heard between them.

"So, why go through all this? Did you just want to flaunt your intellect?"

"No, just a statement to tell you not to fuck with me."

"Message received loud and clear. Bu-."

"I leave that to your imagination.."

"I have quite a wild imagination."

"There's no need for you to know my business?"

"As I said a mysterious object landed in my garden. It's natural to be curious and other than that who knows what trouble you'll bring."

"..."

"Sigh. I think we've spent too much time here. This is goodbye.."

*CLICK*

Like having cold water thrown on you when you're asleep. The mysterious girl snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Her head swung back and forth, up and down all to identify her surroundings.

"What am I doing here?" When she finally registered the person she was sitting behind, she shrieked and became jittery. "O-oh Suzushina-san-"

Yuriko silenced out the unknown girl, leaving just him with his thoughts.

'..Seems things will move better than I originally thought.'

After Worst had created an opening to activate his choker and they were told to sit, Yuriko noticed her eye's for a split second changed. Only one thing came to mind.

'She has some kind of connection with them. Someone watching from a third-person perspective. Someone with that good of a network who I now know is spread through the underbelly of this city, a person from the dark would never make such eye's unless there was something there.'

The high pitch Click of a remote resonated around the Tokiwadai porch. The people there were having morning tea, British style.

A pack of five girls was at three tables, each with their own, tiers Round Serve Platters, cupcakes, finger sandwiches, tea-pots and Swirls

The sound came from a girl with honey-blonde hair, her eye's bright yellow with star patterns.

She was seated in a position that allowed her to observe the naturally kept environment that blended perfectly with the artificial. Staring at the remote in hand with intrigue, her thin ojou-san smile grew as the gloved fingers traced over the many buttons gently.

"Ara Ararara"

"Is everything alright Queen?" A ringlet curl girl asks.

"Hmm?" She took note of the girl.

'Oh, I forgot they were here. I got too caught up there.'

"You seem preoccupied."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just found something of interest." She rose the remote above the table, froze her clique, and made a phone call.

"Helllooo!" She started while innocently smiling. " I need you to gather any current information that revolves around #1 for me please."

After ending the call she twirled the remote in her right hand, staring off in the distance as she thought.

Her initial mission was to first sneak information out of the number one using a mixture of hot and cold reading. But due to the number one being more skilled than she originally thought in that field, he barely relayed useful information about his situation. Forcing her to retreat and conceal any information she knew. Terrifyingly she failed the moment the plan was thought up. Instead, it was her who relayed information. Thankfully it didn't hold much importance all she has to do is plan a different attack method to make up for it's lost.

'There are too many things I don't know. Just a day after the end of WW3 the dark side of Academy City mysteriously went dark. People who were held hostages or scientists working on inhumane experiments just immediately stop their functionality.' She raised the remote to her mouth. 'The dark side went completely Silent..but two weeks after, some mysterious organization called freshmen pops up and causes havoc..hmm.'

"It irks me I wasn't able to gain much info about the specifics but it seems you can remedy that, Rank 1."

**I'm not a big fan of Misaki so my interpretation of her might seem pretty wacky but it's kinda how I see her. Hopefully, it's tolerable and sorry.**


	2. Integrating

**A really short chapter. Not much is going on in it except a few plot points.**

The gymnasium of Tokiwadai. In that massively built building, the polished hardwood flooring gleamed as it refracted the 24 8-foot LED tube lights.

The retractable bleachers positioned to the right weren't being used. Nor did the open face upstairs walkway had anyone observing.

The only one's present there, at 1 in the morning, was the blue hair ponytail Woman, Yomikawa Aiho, and the ruby eyes albino, Accelerator, who now goes by the name Yuriko Suzushina.

In actuality, Accelerator had just reached a few seconds ago. It was only by the whaling of the gym's double doors echoing throughout the large building did Yomikawa greeted him.

"Glad to see you made it."

"Mmm.."

With that said, Accelerator activated his power and met in the center circle with Yomikawa, a solid 6 feet separating them.

"I hope you got enough sleep because I'm going to be running you through the wringer for the next 2 hours," Yomikawa said with a smile. She cracked her neck with her hand and removed her classical green jersey, revealing a white T-shirt woven in cotton twill. Her finely built form was still hidden from the world as she threw the jersey to her left.

In that instant.

Yomikawa covered the distance of six feet at terrifying speed. She was right next to Accelerator, her body sideways, and in a blink of an eye ram her fist into his abdomen.

Sound vanished. But, that heavy hit didn't cause its intended damage. Accelerator wasn't even pushed back and he took the full brunt of the attack.

"The hell's wrong with you?! What if my reflection was active, you idiot!" He barked.

"But it wasn't." Yomikawa countered, removing her hand and stepping back. "Good, you understood my intentions without me telling you. Well, that or you just have that much faith in me."

The boy in front of her was the reigning king of espers, the rank #1. With his power of vector manipulation, anything bound by the laws of physics was under his control. And with his default setting of reflection, anything that came into contact with him would be rebounded with a greater force.

Rather than completely turning off his reflection, Accelerator simply adjusted its value so he could nullify the incoming force.

As she walked back to her previous position of 6 feet, she continued.

"You've secluded your ability to just control the air. A fine ability indeed but I'm going to teach you how to optimize it at a lower level. Though it works similar to your reflection I don't want to see you use it in that way."

Accelerators knew ability was known as Aero burst. A Level 4 power that allows control of the air. At its lowest specs, he gathers it to form a 1mm thick barrier around himself and enables him to explode it at any area of his body. And at its highest, not only can he increase the thickness of his barrier but he could also gather extremely strong air currents at his four limbs.

It was two days ago before they managed to get the number of the rank 3 level 5 esper Misaka Mikoto and dorm supervisor of Tokiwadai, Mis. Kichijoji. The decision to use his powers in that way was already made and Yomikawa proposed training Accelerator in some hand to hand combat since they wanted to hide any trace of his old fighting style.

So, at the end of every day. They would meet up and train for two hours.

"Listen, some wise words, I suggest lowering your barrier a bit so you can feel traces of attacks. Not every hit will go through your barrier but those that do should have some kind of response. Gauge the attack values and react appropriately."

Facing him, she got into her fighting stance. with the torso turned sideways and knees slightly bent, her feet came staggered and were placed slightly wide, almost at a 90-degree angle. Her elbows were slightly spread out as her partially extended hands almost touched her face. The one in front, the left hand, balled up into a fist while the right was opened as if reaching out to grab something and covered a slanted view of her expression.

"Aren't you going to teach me your fighting style?" Accelerator asked, staring at her intimidating stance and going into a basic one.

"No, apart from it being too dangerous, I think you'd do better without learning any fighting style. I don't doubt your ability to pick up things pretty quickly but there is more to hand to hand combat than remembering the techniques. Besides if an opponent knows your specific fighting style they can easily beat you. You should be taught using street brawling methods."

"By simply manipulating the airflow you can easily predict incoming attacks and using what you'll learn, Even against the best of veterans you would stand a chance of winning," Yomikawa explains.

Becoming a self-taught fighter by picking up from various battles he'll overcome, that was her goal.

"Now, let's begin your training."

.

.

.

The November sunbeams shone through the closed window and it's silk curtains, brightening up the interior to be highlighted.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and, going against his trusty internal clock, Accelerator slowly opened his eyes and tiredly sat up with a groan escaping from his mouth. Looking around, his body still heavy and joints aching, he saw that the two clones were still lying in bed. It's, superbly larger than his standers size bed as it was to accommodate them both.

With a released sigh, Accelerator got up, cracked his neck, and, using his crutch, wobbled to the bathroom.

A situation like this was unexpected for the young albino. Normally he would wake up at around 9 AM the earliest and noon the latest if there are no disturbances. But, the situation he is in now is different than the situations he was in before. If he wishes for everything to go smoothly then he must adapt to this irksome behavior.

A simple task for someone who could input unknown values into his AIM field to prevail over his opponents.

Standing under the weak streams of water from the faucet head, Accelerator washed away the soap lathering his skin. The distinctive difference between them becoming less difficult as his natural complexion was as pale as a ghost.

Washing the last bit of soap remaining in his hair the door to the shower opened.

"Huh?" Accelerator mumbled, removing his head from under the faucet.

Though the walls to the shower were made of clear glass and the temperature wasn't enough to fog the view, Accelerator was having a hard time seeing the mysterious figure.

The water left from the running faucet and his dripping damp hair obscured his vision.

"Can't you tell someone is in here stupid brat? Wait until I'm finished."

Accelerator wiped the dripping water from his face and stared at the small girl with his piercing red eyes.

"...."

However, the one who he thought wasn't standing there. Instead of the small figure of the ten-year-old girl, Accelerator saw the figure of that 16-year nuisance. What's more, he saw that she was in her naked form, facing him with a very playful smile.

Every indentation of her body was outlined to him and the world.

Misaka Worst's body was sleek and slender, with curves, plumps, and muscles in perfect areas. Her breast was the perfect size. The perfect shape. Though large they were perky and well molded with bright pink nipples dotted on both breasts.

"What are you doing? I'm busy, get out." He spat annoyed.

"Ahh, c'mon Tou-san, There's no harm if we bathe together."

Accelerator raised an eyebrow upon hearing her words. "Are you retarded? No, scratch that. Your head was never screwed on correctly so I should expect weird shit like this."

"Misaka doesn't see a problem here." Worst playful smile morphed into a teasing one before she continued. "Perhaps it's only that dirty mind of yours that's making it weird."

"So, even thoughts like those flood your mind. That's good to know." She whispered.

"Oh, please. Don't-"

His eyes widened in shock.

Peach skin met pale white

To his surprise, worst smashed her lips against his mid-sentence and pinned both his arms overhead with a single hand.

Accelerators back planted the tiled shower walls. Fruitlessly struggling to break free from her iron-clad grasp. Even if his body was already aching and heavy from last night his natural strength wouldn't amount to anything.

Both their legs were in constant warfare, repeatedly altering each other's posture but still staying close. When Worst right leg masterly got in between his legs, somehow managing to have his manhood resting on her, her already strong grip tightened.

As worst tongue fights to enter the inner depths of Accelerator's mouth and passionately greet its resident, the closed gates that were his clenched teeth denied access. Leaving the kiss as a close mouth kiss.

But that wasn't enough to deter Worst. She made the best of what was given and decided to dominate his lips. Most of the time her bottom and top lips would be sandwiched between his. Others, she would leave it at a grade school level. And few, she would nibble and lightly tug on his lips, using the sensory of pain as an added stimulus.

Their lips weren't the only thing receiving stimulants, however. The raspy breaths through the mouths, the soft gelatin feel of breasts against chest, and the clashing body heat generated by the close movements all added to the experience.

It was both fierce and calm. Not losing a single ounce of passion. She came in closer one last time and then leaned back.

“Are you sure about that?” She replied to his unfinished sentence and moved her head to his left side.

“If so, Misaka will change that.” She whispered into his ear and bit his earlobe. When they stared at each other again it was as if having a silent argument with their glances battling each other.

Her free hand loose at her side rose from below to sink its index and thumb fingers into the two mounds of soft tissues that are his cheeks. Forcefully prying open his teeth like a clam for her precious pearl.

Her goal was only to use the sensation of pain as an incentive for opening his mouth. From there everything else wouldn't matter. Even with the option of biting her tongue available to him, Accelerator would never choose it. Words did not need to be said as they both know it. This was basically a game between them and if he gives in, she wins.

With the castle gates now open, she stormed inside. Their mouths rejoined and now in full bloom, She could taste her beloved sweet lips in its entirety, the taste of coffee still lingering on his breath.

The kiss was long and deep as they both tried to gasp for air. Constantly mixing saliva and hot breaths together with the swirling of tongues in exploration.

As said before, this was a game between these two. So, Accelerator fought back using his only available weapon, his tongue, but by using hers worst turned the defensive advances and retreats into sexual motions.

Repeated murmurs of moans were heard and continuous panting of breaths resounded. The sounds of water splashing were in a far off place, drowning out by those two people nearby.

Their mouths parted, a fine trail of saliva connecting them together, and rejoined again. This time in a longer and deeper embrace.

"....HAAAA...HAAAAA..HAAAA"

Worst pull herself back, not to refuse the continuation of the play nor to catch what little breath she could, but to savor the moment before she begins again. She slowly leaned her head forward, until her lips were inches from Accelerators lips, breaths crashing into each other like separate fronts.

And, the hot intensity of his gaze was the start of the blazing inferno. Worst moved down to his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch of them with soft butterfly smooches.

Her tongue carved every inch of Accelerator's body like a chisel before making its way back from his chest to his lips. She ignored the feeling of Accelerator struggling in her left hand and crept her right, down his chest, touching his skin seductively.

Her breathing became deeper as she was losing herself in the moment, not caring about anything else than letting the sense of pleasure engulf her. The amount of time passed was like a distant breeze as they continued to swap saliva and she rubs her erect nipples to his chest.

At this moment she was only alive in the present, all thoughts of past and future had long since melted away.

Worst slowly ran her hand down his chest and non-existent abs, reaching his pelvic area and grabbing-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey, Misaka wants to use the bathroom, says Misaka as Misaka hopes you're done."

They both froze in place at the sound of the drowsy ten-year-old. Having Last Order see her in a situation like this wasn't much of a problem for Worst, in fact, she would enjoy it but only because Last Order disturb the rhythm did she really stop. However the same cannot be said for Accelerator.

"Haaa, Not yet, brat. Go use the Railguns bathroom instead." Accelerator answered in a normal tone, hiding any evidence of what just happened.

"Fine. Situations like these aren't ideal to go visit big sister but Misaka enjoys anytime meeting her. By the way, do you know where sister-chan went? ask Misaka as she is worried."

"Who gives a shit."

"Well she could be off somewhere causing trouble, says Misaka as Misaka reminds you."

"Not like knowing where she went will change anything." Accelerator sent worst a scowl which she replied with her signature smile.

"You make a point, says Misaka as Misaka agrees."

At the sounds of footsteps subsiding and the door closing, Accelerator pushed Worst away from him when he felt her grip weakened enough.

"Damn it, what the hell you think you're doing?" Accelerator spat as he glared at her.

"What? Misaka is only playing the field number one" Worst sniggered and shrug, watching Accelerator exiting the bathroom.

Walking through the wooden paneled corridors, Last Order, dressed in purple and white sleeper wear, finally reached room 208. Upon knocking on the door three-time, she caught sight of the big sister electro master already dressed in her school attire.

"Good morning, Onee-san, says Misaka as Misaka greets big sister."

"What the? Why are you still in your pajamas? It's around 7:15 by now. What the hell is that bastard doing?"

"Misaka kinda stayed up late decorating her room, says Misaka as Misaka responds to your question. And that's kinda why Misaka's here, she wants to use your bathroom. The bathroom in our room is being occupied and Misaka really wants to use yours."

"Haaa, you are telling me from the time you got back till late at night you were dressing up your room, I really need to talk to that asshole. Sure-"

"Who is that, onee-sama?" Kuroko peeked through a gap at the door."Wait..the rumors were true! I bashed you for questions yesterday!" She asked, looking at Mikoto with eyes filled with betrayal.

"I-I ummmm," Mikoto stuttered, switching her gaze between Last order and Kuroko. " I was planning on telling you, eventually." She finished in a low voice and emphasized eventually.

"That's so cruel onee,sama! How could you even think of hiding your adorable little sister from me!" Kuroko briskly pushed herself through the door frame and pointed at said girl as she stared at Mikoto.

"Mmmm, Misaka might have been exposed to only two of them but even those were enough to create an extra sense of feeling out perverts, says Misaka as Misaka steps back a bit."

"Wa-wha-" Kuroko stammered. Shock at the little Misaka's words.

"Ohh, look at that, she got your number." Mikoto chuckled. Motioning Last Order inside with her right hand.

"Nooooo! This was my only chance to leave a good impression!"

"I think that was a lost cause from the beginning."

.

.

.

9 o clock hit and Accelerator and the others were ready for their first day as third years. Just like their first day at Tokiwadai in the second year, but this time during homeroom, the mass of girls in class 3-A badgered the new arrivals with generic transfer student questions. And same as before, Accelerator aka Yuriko ignored those annoying him, therefore adding to his/her beauty while Last Order and Worst enabled them.

Soon after they sat and the homeroom teacher left, the other lecturer arrived and the class began. She was a black hair skinny built woman with bright blue eyes wearing a baby blue tucked in button-up sleeveless shirt with a pink string knot and a blackwork skirt.

Her hair was long from behind, almost reaching shoulder blade length, and short from in front. With close hair tips split in every direction, hanging downwards with a little curve.

"Ok, quiet down everyone. Take out your pen, pencil, ruler, whatever you're going to need. It's time for your test. Miss Nio, Mio, and Suzushina, you're going to have to switch seats with three people at the back. I'll bring my notes over so you three can spend the remaining of class and what free time you have catching up with everyone. Sorry, but you are not exempt from the previous test either. So I expect you three to take pictures of past notes and spend your free time wisely."

As Worst and Last Order left for the back seats, Accelerator rose his hand.

"I would much rather do this test now than at an inconvenient time."

"I'm not doubting your intelligence but I don't think you should do something as advanced as this as a test with the basic knowledge you've learned before entering Tokiwadai."

"Then let that be a lesson to me. There is a reason why this school is known as one of the five most prestigious schools of Academy City, right?"

"Fine then but know there is no do-over. I've warned my students of this for 4 weeks now and there was a logical reason for that."

"Mm mm."

"Alright then, what about you two?"

Three sessions passed like a NASCAR race and just like that the test was over. It was now time for visual Arts class. A couple of minutes in the teacher left to discuss about an absent student with the principal and gave everyone in class drawing portraits of fruit to do.

"Your guy's paintings suck." Misaka blurted brazenly, standing next to Worst but meant Accelerator too. "Even Last Order's painting is better than those...I don't even know....primitives, maybe?"

"Hehehe, Misaka is a multi-talented person, says-"

"The brat plays in a coloring book whenever she has the time. You don't really expect something as childish as that from Misaka, do you? I'll have you know Misaka is a very classy woman and wouldn't be caught dead doing that."

"Hey-"

"True but that shouldn't be an excuse for something like this?" Misaka stretches her hand out and widens her two fingers to point on those sorry excuses of a drawing.

"Misaka hasn't really had much reason to draw something outside of graphs and stuff but at least hers is better than Tou-sans. She has way more indentations in her drawings"

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Why don't you shut up, stupid things like these don't interest me."

"Ahhh, we're making up excuses now."

"Hehehahaha, good one onee-tama!"

"Don't say that you're just going to rile them up more! says Misaka as she warns you but realizes it's pointless because you don't care."

"Harpy."

"Pig."

"Virago."

"Tosser."

"Why are you even here, Railgun? Don't you have class?"

"We had a test and I finished early. So, I decided to just burn some time over here."

"Well no one wants you here, get lost."

"What, is my criticism getting under your skin?"

"No, your an-"

"That's enough. Misaka doesn't want to see you two fighting anymore, says Misaka as Misaka lays down her law."

"Ahhh, you made mom mad, Gahaha"

"What? I'm stating facts. Her apple looks like a ball and the banana looks like a barely bent crescent moon."

"Onee-san."

"Fine, I'll stop evaluating. Haaa, Listen, you guys want to go eat with me and my friends?"

"Pass." Accelerator replied.

"You have to, you promised to eat with her yesterday but Misaka couldn't find you until late afternoon after we were told it was best not to attend class for the rest of the day, says Misaka as she reminds you."

"First of all, I never made such a promise and secondly I had to deal with some matters for the club I chose. Something that both of you seem to ignore."

"Hey, Misaka likes to live free."

"And Misaka doesn't find any of the clubs that interesting, says Misaka as she tells you why she didn't choose any."

Accelerator stared at Misaka with a stern face, not saying anything but implying something.

"Wh-th-that has nothing to do with me, you bastard!"

"You don't have a club activity after school don't you?"

"That still has nothing to do with it!"

After the bell rang three times, one for break, the next class, and for singling lunchtime. Kuroko and Both the electric triplets and Accelerator made their way through the streets of school garden to a dinner that serves good food at a reasonable price.

"U-I-HA-RU~"

"Ahhhhh!"

And it was there that they met up with two of Misaka's friends. Both of them were middle schoolers dressed in sailor uniforms. The one screaming and having her skirt flip was a short black hair girl with a headband made out of artificial flowers. And the one who made her scream was a blue-eye girl with long black hair and in it, a small white flower clipped.

"Are all of onee-sans friends Perverts? Ask Misaka as Misaka is curious."

"Hehehe, I didn't know Misaka-san would invite people" Saten scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Wh-I-I-I'm not a pervert! Wait a minute, you're that girl I met before."

"Hello again, Misaka had no idea you were onee-sans friend."

"You better not pick that shit up." Accelerator demanded.

"Misaka would never,says Misaka Misaka."

"But I am not a pervert." Uiharu's face became a brighter peach red as she flared her arms up and down like using the reins of a horse.

"Wait, what, when did you two meet?" Mikoto cut in between them.

"Early October I think. She jumped out of a taxi to go to an amusement park instead of going home"

"Ahhh! M-Misaka was looking for Yuriko."

"So she was your lost child?"

"Hold up," Mikoto parted her arms. "So Where were you two?" she pointed at Accelerator and Misaka Worst.

"I was busy."

"I wasn't there at the time"

"I need to talk to you both." Misaka sighed, pinching her nose to release stress.

"Well, I need to talk to you about that kid's tendency to always run off and get lost." Accelerator fired back.

They were all seated inside the restaurant. Mikoto, Saten, Kuroko, and Uiharu on one side and Accelerator, Worst and Last Order on the other.

"...."

"Say, ah."

"Mm"

"Uhh, cmon Tou-san, have a taste. How do you expect to grab a man with that scrawny body of your's"

"...."

"Mmmmmm"

"...."

"Misaka really thinks you should consume something other than coffee, advises Misaka as Misaka attempts to feed you a slice of her Hamburger steak."

"Mmmm."

"...."

It had been a few minutes after they all had ordered their meal. Where only Saten and Accelerator order just beverages. During that leisure of waiting on their meals, Misaka and Accelerator were in a heated conversation about the two sisters' unhealthy diet and bad habits while the other four were having a casual talk. One where Uiharu with the help of Saten had to restrain Kuroko from getting too deep into Mikoto's and their private life.

However, when their orders came and everyone was in the middle of eating everything took an odd turn. Misaka Worst along with Last Order attempted to feed Accelerator. Despite him being adamant about not wanting it, they would both constantly poke his cheek muscles with a slice of their orders and continuously annoy him with words, Last Order's more heartfelt than Worst.

And as the scene played out in front of their eyes, Mikoto, Kuroko, Saten, and Uiharu sat there in silence, only watching with pure bewilderment.

"You won't get any muscles if you don't eat, Tou-san." Worst said, poking Accelerators closed mouth with a slice of fried pork.

"Mmmmm"

"Why don't yo-"

"Not a chance in hell." Mikoto instantly replied, answering kuroko's sentence before she even finished it.

"That's so mean, onee-sama?"

"Wow, you three seem very close," Uiharu stated.

"Of course we are. Yuriko-nee is like our Tou-san."

"Is that right..."

"Yup, we even snuggle together."

"REALLY!?" Kuroko shouts. Shooting her body up, she bumped the edge of the table and caused Mikoto's drink, which was the only one on there, to spill on her clothes.

"S-sorry,onee-sama..." With her bangs overshadowing her eyes, Mikoto muttered the word 'bathroom' then left the table. "hey,wait...I-i'm sorry!" Kuroko cried out as she took chase.

"Kekekek, Misaka wants to get out." Worst said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Accelerator asked.

"To the bathroom, wanna come?"

"...Tch" Accelerator and Last Order moved, watching as Worst left for the bathroom with a phone in hand.

Rather than returning to her seat, however, Last Order tried to go off but...

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Misaka is just going to refill her beverage, says Misaka as Misaka tells you."

"Yeah, no, that's not going to happen"

"Why!?"

"I'm not in the mood to get up and last time you went there you splattered drink all over. Besides as much as I hate admitting it the railgun is right, you consume way too much sweet shit."

"Misaka is only going for one round, at least give her that. says Misaka as Misaka tries to persuade you."

"So you could drink as much as possible while you're there and come back with a glass full, no."

"How about I follow her?" Uiharu asked, smiling at him gently.

"..Huh?"

"No worries, I'll make sure she gets only one round, and besides I need a refill, so it should be alright."

"Sigh, fine."

"Yahhhh, thank you, says Misaka as Misaka raises her hand in victory."

"You know I still can refuse, right?"

"Misaka is just going to shut up now, says Misaka as Misaka follows onee-san's friend."

"Finally." Accelerator sighed and closed his eyes. leaning his body against the backrest, he finally noticed the other person still there.

At first, he was planning on just ignoring them since they didn't do anything noisy but after a few seconds of silence, he just couldn't. It wasn't like he had a problem drowning out her presence from around him or anything but...

"Can I help you?" He watched her with one open eye. "You're staring very intently."

He was curious.

"Oh..um...sorry. You seem.... familiar."

And there it was. Accelerator didn't have any kind of recollection of this girl whatsoever, and for someone whose brain could rival that of a supercomputer that's very unlikely. So one could see why he was curious but the method on how she came to that doesn't matter right now. Whatever it was, he could narrow it down at a later date. What was important now is swaying her away from believing in that.

"So, rather than asking me, you thought the alternative of staring me down until you remember would be the best course of action."

"Well, I-"

"Hmm, seems I grossly overestimated you."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"I took you for those rare but annoying types of people who could enter other's personal bubbles without fail."

"Wasn't my play safe then? You described people like that as annoying."

"I do find social people like that annoying. They don't know when to quit, but at least here I was prepared to answer your query and shut you up."

"That's kinda harsh. People of your personality type are not the most approachable but maybe I should have tried another approach other than staring you down." Saten nervously laughed. "Ohh, ahh, I know, how about a joke? Knock Knock."

"...I know you're a brat and all but aren't you too old for knock-knock jokes." Accelerator looked at Saten quizzically.

"Your one tough customer. Ok, how about this."

"What happened here?" Uiharu asked. She had just come back from the soda dispenser machine along with Nio and saw the odd sight of her best friend sulking, face hidden by the table.

"Uiharu, just kill me, please" Saten groaned in defeat.

"Heheheha, not even kids are safe from Yuriko-nee," Worst said, following right behind them with Mikoto and Kuroko.

lunch break was 25 minutes near ending but everyone went their separate ways. Due to the drink incident, Mikoto wanted to go to the dorm for an extra set of clothes, and seeing that they didn't have much time to deal with, Uiharu and Saten decided to go back to Sakugawa Middle School.

They were walking through the streets of school garden. Accelerator and Kuroko behind in their own group, locked in a conversation where Kuroko would bombard him with questions, and Accelerator would answer with silence. While Mikoto, Worst, and Last Order were ahead of them, talking about trivial things.

"I wonder why so many people are giving us glances," Mikoto questioned, turning her head back around after following the three girls looking at them with her eyes.

"Oh that's probably because of Tou-san"

"What?

"He made quite the impression in the early morning class. Despite just getting here, he got 100% on a test.

"How much did you two get?"

"Misaka wasn't obligated to do it so she sat back and watched everyone else with the brat."

"Last Order I get but for someone like you, not attending class wouldn't pose a problem."

"Misaka doesn't see the point of showing how Academically superior she is in a literal city of academics. Everyone here, down to the despicable street thugs, are smarter than someone who has multiple PHD's and master's degrees'.

"Eh? That just sounds like an excuse to pass your laziness, asses Misaka Misaka."

"Misaka needs no excuse for something like that, brat.

"Misaka doesn't think that is something you should own up to."

It was an excuse, Mikoto thought. But not an excuse to justify her laziness. That is just something she tells herself because she knows that it doesn't matter how smart she is, the future that is opened to her is an already decided fate.

"Hey, what do you say after school I call my friend over so we could all hang out?"

"Really? Misaka would love that, says Misaka Misaka as she tries to control her excitement.

"Might as well but Misaka hates interacting with those types of people.

.

.

.

School finally ended for the day and Accelerator made quick pace to the gymnasium but for someone who is crippled the term wobbled is more befitting.

'Damn brats.'

Hence his specific predicament.

"Three tardy's, huh."

He was late to club activities and it was those two annoying clones' fault. They didn't want him to go. So they came up with the genius idea of having him procrastinate by causing him trouble.

"Well you know this calls for punishment and I have just the thing." The buxom woman smiled. "Sorry knew kid but you're joining as well. Think of this as your welcoming." She was dressed in a blue sleeveless jacket that showed the arm area of her cut muscle mass figure.

Her skin was a natural deep tan color with eyes that were a beautiful fancy vivid canary diamond yellow. The front half of her hair were pointy strands that extended outwards like chicken little's but with two ahoge combs that swayed to her left. She has two bangs that rest on her cheeks. Their overall length hasn't reached shoulder length yet and splits in the middle of her face. The back of her head was her natural hair color and had two ponytails that were over her shoulders and traveled down to her hips.

With a motion of her hand, she had every early student sit down.

"Alright, your punishment is a simple sparring match between you three. The winner of that match will get to fight today's champion and if they win, they will be excluded from early morning sparing like the rest of the club members who weren't tardy." She said sweetly to the three girls.

"The rules are as follows. Who's ever back hit the mat loses. Powers are allowed and no foul play."

The three of them broke apart. The girl who's name is Kaoru Haname wished her opponents the best of luck before standing at the edge of the blue mattress in the center of the court. She was a green eye blond with wavy short hair that had two pink flower clips at each bang nestling her cheeks.

Kaoru took her fighting stance which was a combination between judo and Bai Jong and readied for her match against Accelerator.

"First match. Yuriko Suzushina vs Kaoru Haname, begin!"

The fight commenced.

Accelerator charged towards her in a low angle and, exploding aero burst at his elbow, shot his right fist up for an uppercut. Kaoru leaned her body backward, dodging at a steep angle of her back. Twisting her body inwards, she then touched the floor with her left hand and swung her right foot for a kick at his head.

"Haa!!"

It hit and a loud "POP!" sound was heard. But it was not the sound of flesh striking flesh.

"Eh?!!"

At the point of contact, Accelerator exploded a pocket of air and sent her leg back. Before he could launch an assault, however, Kaoru twisted herself backwards in a spin and slid back into her fighting stance to then charge him.

A volley of punches was sent forward, each being evaded by swift movements of his body. When the 7th punch passes by, Accelerator swung his right knee up for an attack at her side.

But.

As if seeing it coming, she slanted her entire body downwards and wheeled/slide into a leg sweep.

"BAM!"

Accelerator collapsed to the floor.

"Game set and match. Winner, Kaoru."

The second fight was now between Arei Houjou and Kaoru.

They both shot out at each other like an arrow and fired off a few palm strikes, which Kaoru was the first to initiate and Arei answered in kind.

Arei Houjou. That girl put on display just how strong of an opponent she was. Her eyes were a bright crimson red and her black hair was messy and relatively long. Tied in a ponytail, it spanned out from behind like petals belonging to a sunflower. Whereas in the front there were two shoulder length bangs with splits nearing her cheeks.

she defended against the strikes in less than 5 moves, ending the quick exchange in an instant. But before she could deal a blow, Kaoru swung her body in the air and just like that landed behind Arei.

There was little room to dodge as there was a momentary opening when Arei reached her hand out at Kaoru's neck. But with her sharp human reflexes, Aeri immediately swung her body around to kick away the attack and slam her palm into Kaoru's stomach with a dull blap sound.

"Game set and match. Winner, Arei."

Everyone could feel the synergism of anticipation accumulating into the atmosphere. It was now time for the final match. One between the best fighters in the club from what Accelerator heard. It was a matchup between Arei Houjou and Junko Hokaze.

Both contestants lined up on the mattress and took their fighting stance. Junko's, a classic boxer’s stance with her hips square and extended right foot on its hinged leg. And Arei, who has her hips bent sideways and her hands in front. Her right hand up and aligned with her chin while her left hand was extended downwards as if effortlessly showing off her muscles.

"Final match. Junko Hokaze vs Arei Houjou,begin!"

.....

........

5 seconds past. 10 seconds past. 15 seconds past but no one made a move.

That is, until Arei walked up to Junko with cold filled eye's, reducing the gap between the two to four feet.

There was a momentary silence as the two stared at each other. With no change in her facial expression, Arei swung her right foot with tremendous force. Junko watched the attack as it tore through the air with a "woosh" sound and blocked it with her forearm that was only inches away from her body.

A dull impact ranged out as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the gymnasium. Both opponents stared at each other, tension filling every cell of their bodies.

This time it was Junko's turn to strike. She flung her right fist forward, aiming a jab at Arei's Solar plexus. But, Arei refused to take the hit head-on and evaded it. She pulled her upper body downwards slightly, allowing Junko's fist to slide past her shoulder, and twisted her upper half for an uppercut like hit to Junko's jaw.

It was an uppercut like move because it's actually a hook punch disguised as one. A faint if you will. One that was used to lead the opponent to step back, a logical move in this situation when confronted with that only. However, because the distance was wrongly gauged it made it a terrible move against hook attacks which were perfect knockout techniques.

When the risen fist turned into a swing, Junko, who was in the middle of retracting her fist, lowered her upper body to the left and hit her missed target area with her left fist.

The short distance between them only lessens by two steps, which Junko recovered in one and then widened again when she punched Arei, splattering spit into the air as her head forcibly turned. As a follow-up attack, Junko did an actual uppercut and broke Arei's crossed hand block. Sending her hands to flair in the air and back up more.

Irritated, Arei swallowed what little spit existed in her mouth and locked her kick with Junko's. Their legs were caught in an intense struggle, trying to overpower the other with brute force.

They both then break and stepped back but without letting her escape, Junko seized the moment to instantly attack her opponent and drove another hit at her solar plexus for a stun.

Arei avoided that, however. Sidestepping the punch and diverting its path with her right palm. She then evades Junko's next attack, a left punch, by ducking her upper body only and then swung her own, only to miss since Junko too ducked.

After cleanly evading the swing, Junko thrust her left fist upwards, seizing an opening at Arei's abdomen and sending her staggering back two steps.

There wasn't any time for Arei to rest as Junko connected her right fist to her face. From her next hand, Junko then launched another punch to Arei's face which got evaded when Arei swung her body downwards in a vertical arc.

Unlike lowering herself in a crouching position, Arei lowered herself for a front flip that struck Junko's shoulder with her left leg. And with Junko's knees now bent, Arei's right foot bounced from off the floor and shot into the side of her opponent's face.

Junko was sent spiraling backwards. Mustering whatever strength she could to not fall, she used the momentum of the blow to seamlessly flow into a palm strike.

Six feet never separated them. The moment the kick hit and her feet touched the ground, Arei bolted at Junko. She forcefully stepped into the palm strike and slipped under. letting it pass overhead, she threw her right arm into an elbow strike that was given more force by her left and drove it in Junko's abdomen.

Just like before, the distance was widened and Arei charged Junko. As if catapulted, Arei flew through the air for a spun kick to which Junko denied with a forearm block. Using the left arm as a brace/stepping, Arei danced in the air and switched legs but just like before, Junko blocked with the forearm of her other arm.

The moment Arei's feet touched the ground, Junko attacked with aggression. She launched a punch at Arei's abdomen with python-like accuracy, but, Arei swung her body sideways and slapped the fist downwards before it happened. Not giving up, Junko retracted her arm in a matter of seconds and twisted her body for a swerve kick.

It missed.

Arei had seen it coming and swung her whole body downwards. After Junko landed and before she could release another volley of attacks. Arei went into a handstand and locked her legs around Junko's neck. She then built up momentum by swinging around it and wove her way around Junko's entire body like a stripper pole.

And.

Before Junko knew it, she was laying on the floor, Arei on top of her with a fist frozen in place.

Silence envelopes them for two seconds. And at that moment, Arei's expression morphed into dissatisfaction and her fist began to tremble.

There was no sign of triumphant there, only frustration. By the third second, as if unable to be contained, she swung her stained fist down.

"Game set and match. Winner, Arei."

The fallen fist came to an abrupt halt, inches away from Junko's face.

"That's enough, Arei. Warriors do not lower themselves to the standards of other people; they live independently; according to their own standards and code of honor."

"As the saying goes, I'm not a warrior because I know how to behave in a fight. I'm a warrior because I know how to behave when not in one."

"Sigh, C'mon kid, You won't ever reach the level you want if this is your constant attitude," Vanessa said, resting her hand on her hips

"I'm only at the level I am now because of it," Arei added as she left the mattress.

"You ok Hozake?" She said, pulling her up.

"Umm, yeah."

"Don't worry about anything. She just has a problem with people who don't take her seriously."

The matches were finished and club activities had ended but Accelerator was still there inside the gymnasium. He was kept behind the latest not only due to the talk about free time for his sparring punishment but also because he needed to wait until Kaoru was done changing. No one but the Yomikawa household,5th rand, and railgun knows about his specific situations. And he would like to keep it that way.

Existing the changing room he stumbled upon the Dorm manager and his club instructor talking.

"It's not that I don't want to help you but for you to ask this...could it be-"

"I see no problem with it. You don't mind, do you, miss Suzushina?"

"Huh?" Vanessa followed Kichijoji line of sight.

"Kinda hard to agree when I know nothing."

"Indeed. Long story short I would like to spar with you."

"I see. What brought this on?"

"Well if I am being honest, it's to settle a strife."

"...Alright then, I'll comply."

"Wait, really?"

"Vanessa, same rules as always but once for me and as many as you see fit for her."

"Umm, ok."

Kichijoji began undressing into her white undershirt and grey tights with black streaks to the side then took her fighting stance. Her hips were squared and her legs widened. With her right hand hugging her waist it was in the stationary stage of an uppercut while her slightly bent extended left hand was in a stationary for a palm strike.

When Accelerator went into his, a replica of Yomikawa's, Kichijoji kicked off the polished wooden floor with astonishing speed.

Like an ice skater, she swerved her body clock-wise for a leg sweep which Accelerator dodged with relative ease since he already readied his back leg at her wind up.

Her leg followed through the sweep, sliding in an arc until her back faced her opponent. Then, she backflipped in her crouching position. Her left leg assaulted Accelerator's shoulder, swinging it's entire weight downwards.

There was no possible way to brace for this attack. Unless you were efficient in muscles, one would instantly kneel or buckle from the blow and it was that loss of balance she wanted. By doing that it became easier to carry out her next move.

Kichijoji's right leg, which was planted, shot up and tightly hugged Accelerator's right neck. With her support gone, she used both hands as substitutes and twisted them in a curved path to fling Accelerator.

However, it never happened.

"POPP!"

Accelerator had set off the Aero burst at those two points, sending her legs to forcibly widen like an opened scissors. He then grabs them and swings her around two times before letting go.

Nearing the ground. Kichijoji rotated her body into a diagonal spin, tucking in her limbs to rotate quickly and expanding them out to slow down. And, after letting her feet touch the floor she landed on all fours.

Instantly afterward, with the same speed as before, she shot forward. Now in front of him, she motioned her right leg in an arc from its initial position to above his head and forced it down.

Though his eyes could barely keep up with the woman's fast motions, Accelerator defended against it by taking it with the entire horizontal length of his left forearm.

"Hmm." Kichijoji was impressed.

Unless you were a well-built train fighter or you're using your power, doing something like that would be pointless. The woman before him was a well-built adult that seemed to earn the trust of Yomikawa, if that wasn't evidenced enough the start of the fight already proved she was overly capable.

taking a hit like that from her would be null and void since the force she has exerts would tear through the defense in one blow and still causes its target to collapse on the floor.

The amount of power he was using was only at the output of a level three but that was only because Yomikawa forbade him from going any higher.

If only he could utilize his full output, this fight would go another way.

As Kichijoji foot no longer rebounded, in the split second it hit, Accelerator tucked in the fingers of his free hand until they hugged his palm and attacked her with a palm strike that was given extra power from setting off Aero burst at the elbow.

The object of his aim was the solar plexus, one of the many weak points to all humans, but before it could hit, she swayed her upper body backwards and shot her left foot up, hitting his chin and sending him to stagger back a few steps.

when he recovered from the attack, the next he saw Kichijoji she was dashing towards him.

'Damnn!!'

At the perfect distance from his view, she released a string of attacks. They were multiple combinations of jabs, hooks, low kicks, knee strikes, and palm strikes.

Accelerator barely defended against the onslaught of hits, getting push back at each move.

He would dodge the palm strikes

Slap away the jabs

step back from the hooks

and raise the targeted legs from the kicks.

He ignored the few blows that got pass, and defended against a bulk of the attacks to the best of his ability, predicting their trajectory using the direction of the wind and using aero burst to increase his mobility.

Especially those low kicks, that thankfully only 2 to 3 got through. Whenever it would happen, he'd roll away from her and prop himself back up to continue the fight.

Upon her fifth combination attack: a low kick + palm strike + 2 jabs + a hook + Knee strike. To which Accelerator narrowly survived, Kichijoji switched attacks and fired a series of high multi-directional kicks.

Her attacks were fast, precise, and powerful as they flew through the air. But gritting his teeth and with fast movements, Accelerator avoided the majority of kicks by a hair's breadth. When the 12th and final kick passed by the right side of his head, he swung his right fist forward.

Accelerator's knowledge on hand to hand combat compared to practical and book knowledge was severely lacking. He'd know the basics, a punch, a kick, head butts but that was only because he's experienced them. So, there was no way he would have known about this....

"Huh!?"

At the time he did that, Kichijoji high kick turned into a hook kick and trapped his neck between her thigh and biceps. Turning her planted foot, sliding along the gym floor, she moved it to the 3 o'clock position and swung him along, only to be released from the weeb fetish grip.

"Game set and match. Winner, Kichijoji-san." Vanessa announced. By that declaration, Accelerator had finally stopped rolling across the floor and pushed himself up.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"C'mon, Kichijoji-san we're friends."

"And this is a work environment."

"Haa,haaa,haaa."

"You did good, kid." Vanessa complimented, reaching out a helping hand.

.

.

.

"Wow, I still can't get over the fact that Nio has this amount of gekokas," Saten said amazed, scouring the room one more time. " I guess Shirai-san is the only reason why their room isn't littered with this stuff."

Just as she promised, Mikoto invited all of her friends over. But instead of hanging out in their dorm room Mikoto thought it best to check out Mio and Nio's. And to her shock, the room was filled with gekoka. Everything in one area of the room was gekoka.

"Nee, Last Order, wanna with me?" Mikoto begged with stars in her eyes.

"Hmmm...No, says Misaka as Misaka refuses to give up her precious collection even to big sister."

"Come on now, don't be so cruel. One just give me one."

"Still no."

"Hahaha, I guess it's a family thing." Saten laughed, looking at the two siblings squabbling.

"Misaka has said this once and she'll say it again. Misaka is more mature than her two sisters."

"Liar! Don't think Misaka hasn't seen you giving eye's at her gekoka stuff from time to time, Misaka says as Misaka points that out"

"That's not true, brat"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"And here I thought someone broke the chain." Kuroko sighed and hanged her head.

"I think it's cute. It shows just how close they are."

"I wouldn't use cute to describe these two!"

"Hey, Misaka is cute!" Last Order exclaimed.

"Misaka is more sexy than cute."

"Hey, I've been curious for a while now but why do they talk in third person?"

"Yeah." "Yeah"

"Well interesting story-

"Ahhhh! It's a verbal tick that stuck with them when we were young!" Mikoto shouted. Preventing Worst from causing unneeded trouble. "Hey, you guys never got the chance to introduce yourselves. How about we start now." She said in a lower tone but still keeping up the fast pace.

"Oh, yea. Well, my name is Ruiko Saten . I love urban legends, sports, and looking at Uiharu's panties."

"Saten-san, did you need to include that!"

"Of course."

"Really now. Sigh, my name is Kazari Uiharu. I love anything computer related and Ojou-sama lifestyle. I'm also friends with these two perverts."

"Don't go saying that, Uiharu!"

"That doesn't matter anymore, Kuroko. Are you forgetting this morning?"

"Fine, I'll let it go. But you're going to pay Uiharu." Kuroko darted her eyes. "My name is Kuroko Shirai. I love justice and onee-sama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Misaka's name is Nio Misaka and she loves gekoka and exploring.

"Misaka's name is Mio Misaka and she enjoys having a good time with annoying people."

"That's a peculiar taste.

"I think she'd fit right in with you." Uiharu said softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking we could all hangout Friday. Maybe go to arcades and stuff."

"That sounds like a good idea! I could show off my sweet dance moves."

"Sorry gu-"

"We would love that

"But I thought

"It's ok. Tou-san said everything should be cleared up by the end of the week."

"What?"

.

.

.

"For someone so punctual you're kinda late." Vannesa welcomed, looking back at Kichijoji as she entered.

She along with Yomikawa were in a bar located deep within school garden that only the teachers knew about and dusk was beginning to settle in when Kichijoji arrived.

"I was debating whether I should come or not."

"Hohoho, what won you over," Vanessa questioned.

"Curiosity." She walked up to them and took a seat. "When exactly did you two become buddies?"

"Well, when I got introduced to the faculty Vanessa and I just hit it off."

"Sigh, you haven't changed at all."

"Come now, I think I have."

"No, you haven't. By the way, where's Yoshikawa?"

"Ohh, she said she wanted to stay at the dorm to write up some work for her students."

"She seems very into it. She made the right choice not coming, though."

"Hmm?" Vanessa cucked her head.

"You don't know this but Yomikawa is a massive drunk."

"Wish you told me that earlier when I offered to pay but that's good to hear, what about you?"

"Believe it or not she was worse than me. Back in college, we used to call her queen of the beer-filled sea's. Only Me and another woman were capable of keeping up with her." Yomikawa answered.

"Wow, that explains a lot."

"That was in the past."

"I kinda want to see that person."

"Not gonna happen."

"I don't mean now. Maybe Friday."

"Still not happening."

"Was she like this when she had no drinks?"

"Yup."

"I wish you would stop talking like I'm not here."

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry." Yomikawa waved her hand. "I heard you test my kid out. So, how was she?"

"Very green. I could see through all her attacks."

"Yeah, she seemed very inexperienced. I see why you needed the help of both of us."

"All that holds true but I seem to remember her ability being a level 4." Kichijoji squinted her eyes threateningly.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, that is true but tell me something, do you think you could defeat her especially in that situation without being equipped?"

"....."

"Exactly. restrictions were needed for her to grow. I wanted to strip her bare and show how the amount of skill and effort is required to reach those levels. "

And that meant not only limiting his output but also his use of Aero burst as a reflection substitute.

**I don't like how this chapter played out, especially the Junko and Aeri fight. I had to scrap my original idea for the fight because it was way above my skill to write and my head hurts. So fuck it, rather than poping this out weeks later I'm giving it now.**


End file.
